


Несчастные

by Takishiro, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс1 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фьюри заставил Баки сходить к психологу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несчастные

Кабинет был просторным и теплым, мебель — из дорогого дерева; Баки сказал бы, ручной работы, хотя и не факт. Ковер, опять же.

— Проходите, мистер Барнс. 

К «мистеру Барнсу» он не привык. Баки — отлично, сержант Барнс — без проблем. Все остальные обращения пока вызывали недоумение и замедленную реакцию. 

— Садитесь. 

Он прекрасно знал, что выбор сиденья — тоже тест, но с утра он набегался с Роджерсом, и теперь ноги подкашивались, так что Баки, не думая, плюхнулся на стул, стоящий ближе всего.

— Меня зовут Линда, — сказала психолог. Спокойная, в очках и дорогом на вид костюме. Под стать своему кабинету. 

— Что вы думаете об этом? — спросила она через две минуты, дождавшись, пока Баки разглядит как следует и ее, и кабинет. 

— Простите, мэм?

— Об обстановке.

— А. Ну что. Мебель дорогая. Ковер недешевый. На ту безделушку, что стоит у вас в шкафу, семья в Заковии могла бы жить месяц. Так что враки это, что плохие парни всегда зарабатывают больше. У гидровского психолога стояла мебель из «Икеи». Или чего похуже. 

— У «ГИДРы» есть психолог?

— Был, — сказал Баки. — Я его убил. Да я и не думаю, что он был в штате.

— Хотите рассказать об этом? 

Баки вздохнул. 

— Дело Зимнего Солдата, номер в регистре — сто пятьдесят семь, часть первая, том второй, страница сто двадцать. Если у вас есть допуск — сами прочтете.

— Мне хотелось бы услышать, что вы сами чувствуете по этому поводу. 

Баки снова вздохнул. На сей раз молчание длилось дольше. 

— Для чего вы пришли сюда, мистер Барнс? 

Это был легкий вопрос.

— Фьюри отправил. Хочет, чтоб я «получил помощь». Одним словом, ему нужна справка, что я не псих, чтоб он смог включить меня в состав «Щ.И.Т.а». И он думает, что если я похожу к вам на сеансы и поговорю о том, что чувствую, то перестану быть тем, кем меня делали семьдесят лет. Вы, кстати, директора Фьюри давно обследовали? На предмет… профпригодности?

— Мы сейчас говорим не о нем, а о вас, — мягко сказала психолог. — Чего вы хотите от меня?

— Я? Справку, естественно. 

— Почему? Вам хочется работать в «Щ.И.Т.е»? 

Да кто ж меня спрашивал, подумал Баки. Но при психологе такого лучше не говорить. Он поглядел ей в глаза и сказал проникновенно:

— Мэм, после стольких лет работы на врага я хотел бы искупить то, что делал, сражаясь на благо Америки.

Перевод на нормальный английский: никто из них не сможет нормально прикрыть задницу Роджерса. Он, Баки, тому лучшее доказательство. Кто его остановил на хелликарриере? Правильно, никто. Три выстрела, Капитан Америка летит в Потомак, начинайте с центра поля. Да лучше б он Фьюри тогда доделал. Не сидел бы тут сейчас. 

Доктор покивала, постучала задумчиво ручкой по блокноту и произнесла, чуть склонив голову:

— Почему бы нам не поговорить о настоящей причине?

Баки поудобнее устроился на стуле. У стула не было спинки: любому другому это бы не понравилось, но ему — в самый раз.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказал он. — Сержант, три-два-пять-пять-семь…

— Мистер Барнс, — очень мягко сказала психолог. — Это не допрос. 

Ну-ну, думает Баки. Если так посмотреть — обычные допросы гораздо более щадящие. Людям нужна от тебя информация, да и все. Их совершенно не интересует, что ты чувствуешь и должен ли это чувствовать. В голову они тебе не лезут. 

А вот когда за тебя берутся доктора…

— Ну, хорошо. Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Как прошло ваше утро?

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — все-таки ему нравилось это повторять. Нравится знать, кто он. — Сержант, три-два-пять-пять-семь… 

Она пробовала еще и еще. Вопросы-то самые невинные, на некоторые хотелось ответить — про то, какой кофе ему нравится, про животных, — он все думает, что серый помойный кот в Мостаре остался без своих вечерних консервов. Другие покормят, конечно, но все равно как-то беспокойно. Достать бы ему нужные справки да привезти в сытую Америку, только как он будет жить с двумя супергероями? Стиви вон дома бывает сутки через трое… 

Но он помнил одну вещь, вбитую в него раз и навсегда. Если решил молчать — молчи. Из самой, казалось бы, ерундовой фразы, враг может сделать выводы. Хватит им имени и порядкового номера. 

«Да я могу так весь день», — подумал он, и от этой мысли стало веселее. 

Потому что за весь день ей не платили, свидание длилось максимум полтора часа, и уже скоро за ним должен был зайти Стив и забрать.

Всегда забирал.

— Я вижу, — сказала психолог, сдаваясь, — вы не расположены сотрудничать.

— Мэм, — вежливо проговорил Баки, — чтобы заставить меня сотрудничать, ГИДРе понадобилось отпилить мне руку, поджарить мозги, потом заморозить и еще семьдесят лет сажать в кресло с электрошоком в качестве напоминания. А у вас здесь даже завалящего «телефона» нет. 

Кажется, он допустил бестактность. Слава богу, за дверью послышались знакомые шаги.

— Добрый день, миссис Уортон, — достояние Америки улыбнулось во все зубы. Ему, бедняге, по рангу полагалось быть учтивым и лучиться позитивом. Баки его даже жалел. Стив говорил, что ни разу не смог высказать психологам, что о них думает. Послушно являлся, просиживал свои часы, проходил тесты. Рассказывал им то, что они желали услышать — Капитан Америка это умел. В отличие от Стива Роджерса. Тот однажды пришел к Фьюри и просто сказал, что больше ему ходить на консультации не надо. И сколько бы Сэм не зазывал его на встречи ветеранов, Стиви так же успешно прикидывался глухим, как в детстве, когда и в самом деле не слышал одним ухом. 

— Ну что? Как все прошло? Надеюсь, он хорошо себя вел, мэм? 

Баки подумал: на справочке-то можно и самому расписаться. А психолог… ну, мало ли маньяков она лечила. Кто-нибудь за ней да увяжется.

Эх, нельзя. Обещал Роджерсу. 

А вот подкупа еще никто не отменял. 

— К сожалению, я не могу делиться с вами деталями сеанса, — она покачала головой. 

Да какие там детали? 

— У меня только один вопрос, — доктор глядела теперь на них обоих. — Вы разговариваете об этом между собой?

— О чем? 

— О том, что с вами случилось. С вами обоими. 

Еще как. Первые ночи после встречи они не спали. Лежали на кровати Стива — спинка точно так же больно давила на затылок, как в Бруклине — и разговаривали. Как будто хотели наговориться за те семьдесят лет. Говорили, срывались на слезы, ржали, как матросы, пытались напиться, потом пытались напиться кофе, потому что близилось утро. В конце концов все равно засыпали, держась друг за друга, как в детстве. А следующей ночью опять пытались заснуть спокойно, но один из них обязательно спрашивал: «Ты спишь?»

И все шло по новой.

Как-то раз Сэм в шутку спросил их — что, не наговорились до сих пор?

Стив тогда стал серьезным и покачал головой. 

И так же серьезно он сейчас ответил:

— Говорим. Очень много. 

Доктор кивнула. Стив вышел за дверь, а она посмотрела на Баки, как сестра Филомена давным-давно. У сестры Филомены не было трости, как у сестры Мэри Бриджет, но ее укоряющего взгляда школьники боялись больше. 

— Я так понимаю, вы намереваетесь прийти на следующую встречу. 

Баки пожал плечами. Тут он мог себе позволить быть искренним. 

— Я буду ходить, пока вы не дадите мне справку. Плачу за сеансы все равно не я, а Фьюри.

— И на каждом сеансе вы будете сообщать мне ваше имя и номер?

— По-моему, вы их уже наизусть знаете.

— Главное, — она снова склонила голову, — что вы их знаете, сержант. 

Она вышла, и Баки едва удержался, чтоб не пройти за ней в подсобку и не выяснить, кому она звонит. И не вернется ли она все-таки из этой подсобки с чем-нибудь, что убедит его сотрудничать. 

Не тот человек, сказал он себе. Да и кабинет явно не приспособлен… 

Она вернулась с бумагой и протянула ему. Бумага выглядела официально и красиво с печатью и подписью.

— Я указала, что вы адекватны и пригодны к миссиям, — сообщила она. Баки глядел снизу вверх и не верил своему счастью. — Я не одобряю принудительную психотерапию. Но если вам захочется прийти по доброй воле…

— Разумеется, спасибо, до свидания, — пробормотал он, уже вылетая за дверь. 

За дверью было холодно. В Нью-Йорк пришел декабрь: деревья стояли уже совсем голыми, а тучи на небе обещали снег.

— Ох и повезло тебе, — сказал Стив. 

— Давай привезем кота, — попросил Баки. — А то у меня сердце не на месте.

— Я тебе давно говорил привезти... Прогуляемся? 

Они пошли вдоль по скверу. Асфальт обрамляла зябкая осенняя трава. Людей было мало, а те, что попадались навстречу, шли торопливо, пригнув головы от ветра. 

— Шарф надень, — потребовал Баки. — Сопливый Капитан Америка — это то еще зрелище…

Стив не стал спорить. 

— Она тебе не нравится, — сказал Баки. Он всегда знал, что Стив включает Кэпа во время миссий, но не сразу догадался, что он использует его как щит.

— Понимаешь, в чем дело, — Стив потянулся и взял Баки за железную руку, как будто это было совершенно естественно. — В современном мире нельзя быть несчастным. Они не разрешают. Если загрустишь, надо идти к психологу — вдруг у тебя депрессия. Если тебе не хочется видеть людей, а хочется посидеть спокойно дома — опять нельзя, нарушения социализации. Кто-то умер — к психологу. Потерял людей на операции — опять. Они тебе расскажут, как правильно горевать, а то вдруг ты это делаешь неправильно… Влюбиться тоже нельзя по-настоящему — это теперь называется «взаимозависимость». Иногда даже странно, что это все еще Америка… Помнишь, какими мы были, Бак?

— Да, — с удовольствием ответил Баки, потому что он вспомнил почти все. 

— Мы же были бедные как церковные мыши. Мама целыми днями работала, мы с тобой одни болтались. Попробуй-ка сегодня оставить ребенка одного на день — тут же на тебя насядут соцслужбы… А твой отец? Сейчас бы вас с девочками давно отправили в приемную семью… 

— Да он напивался-то только с получки и по воскресеньям, — поморщился Баки. — Но рука у папаши была тяжелая, это верно… 

Он ностальгически вздохнул.

— А я тебе завидовал, — признался Стив. — Что у тебя настоящий отец, а не фотография. Господи. Нам бы тогда и в голову не пришло… Мы ходили исповедоваться, но нам этого хватало…

Баки засмеялся:

— Помнишь отца Макгрегора? Капеллана?

— Конечно, помню. «Прочитай десять раз «Радуйся, Мария», убей побольше фрицев и не забивай себе голову, сын мой». 

— Тогда было куда проще, — вздохнул Баки. — Если ты терял парней, у тебя было время как следует напиться, расплакаться на плече у медсестрички, а потом ты топал дальше. И никто не пытался забраться тебе в голову и отрегулировать, — его пробрало дрожью. 

— Я не мог напиться, — сказал Стив, глядя в сторону. — Старался. Ни черта не вышло. 

— Не богохульствуйте, молодой человек, — сказал Баки голосом сестры Филомены. Он обошел Стива и взял его за руку своей правой. Сжал покрепче.

— Может, они правы. Может, мы были тогда несчастны, просто не понимали этого? 

Баки вспомнил, как мать плакала каждую ночь, когда отец потерял работу; как уводила их с сестрами ночевать к тете Бетти в дни получки; как сестра Мэри Бриджет как-то раз едва не обломала трость о «несносного Барнса». Как после смены в доках он засыпал, положив голову на стол и не притронувшись к ужину, а через пять часов надо было опять выдирать себя из постели… Как кричал на священника, явившегося соборовать Стива в ту самую тяжелую зиму… 

Но ощущения — а он привык доверять ощущениям, конкретные-то воспоминания по чайной ложке пришлось собирать — были совсем другими. Ощущение бесконечной свободы, когда наступает лето, или просто выскакиваешь после уроков из школы. Целый огромный мир, который принадлежит тебе — ну, и Стиву, естественно, потому что без Стива в этом мире вообще делать нечего… 

— На войне, — сказал он. — На войне уж точно никто не счастлив. 

Но теперь, когда он пытался вспомнить, лезли в голову, как нарочно, улыбки парней после удачной операции, веселая злость перед самым броском, и то, что он утратил теперь уже навсегда — чувство, что ты делаешь правое дело. 

Потом… Про потом он вспоминать не хотел, да Стив и не об этом спрашивал. Но когда Баки в том поезде пытался вызвать огонь на себя, он был совершенно спокоен. 

И уж точно не чувствовал себя… взаимозависимым. 

— И все-таки, — тихо сказал Стив, — мы были тогда ужасно счастливыми, правда? 

Он потянулся к Баки и поцеловал. Тот против воли покраснел, оглянулся.

— Господи. Скажи мне тогда кто-нибудь, что я буду целоваться с парнем в Нью-Йорке среди бела дня… 

— А вот это, — сказал Стив, — теперь как раз считается абсолютно нормальным.


End file.
